Destruction
by Jaina Sanri
Summary: The world is ending... so a jedi makes a last stand jainaanyone finished
1. It speaks to those not born to die

It Speaks to Those Not Born to Die

The lyrics here are from a collection of songs on the Lord of the Rings packet-thing from the soundtrack. They're in italics.   
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Shivering on the roof of a building, a small figure felt the Force stronger than she had ever felt it before. Behind her, a lone figure walked up, and simply stood there. So concentrated was she that the visitor went unnoticed. Slowly, a white light began to appear around her, and her feet lifted an inch off the ground. In her dream-like state, she hung there.   
  
There were no stars in the sky, and the girl shown brightly to her one-person audience. There would be no sunlight, today or any other day from now until eternity. The stars wouldn't shine, and the sun wouldn't burn.   
  
Warmth seemed foreign, and love was a thing of the past. Everything and everyone to love was gone. Suddenly, almost ferociously, terror rained down from the skies. Falling all around the lone rooftop, fire and ice rained down upon both friend and foe together. .   
  
_When the cold of winter comes   
Starless night will cover day   
In the veiling of the sun   
We will walk in bitter rain _  
  
The girl still hung quietly, seeming oblivious to the destruction going on around her. As she opened herself more, the devastation came to its peak. In waves the vessels of annihilation came down to strike anything, and destroyed cover after cover. The building on which she was floating above was taking damage just like everything else, but the rooftop remained untouched. The fire and freezing were stopped by an invisible force as soon as they reached the place of the girl and boy.   
  
As the girl hung in the air, the destruction did not reach her heart, only her mind. She was fulfilling a dying wish from one she had loved. To destroy them all before they reached the girl, was what she had wanted and so that was what the girl did. As the memory came back, she heard names and voices of ones she had loved.   
  
She imagined meeting them again like in her dreams, and it gave her the strength to continue her attack on all. Allies' cries rang out through the air and their enemies' vengeance was heard by all around them. There was only one who was saved besides the girl, and she did not even know he was there. He was believed dead to her, and so he did not exist. His memory gave her the most strength of all, and her onslaught of destruction continued.   
  
_But in dreams   
I still hear your name   
And in dreams   
We will meet again _  
  
From the lone rooftop above a blazing building, brilliant white lightning without a hint of blue stretched out from the girl's finger tips, and fried all that had been burnt and frozen many times over again. No being was immune to her wrath, and no being could escape it. There was one that had the power to stop it, but he stood and did nothing. The promise that she was fulfilling would reign over anyone and anything.   
  
Winds whipped across the planes of the planet, creating a whirlwind originating from the rooftop. Drawing in everything that came past it down to be demolished by her will, nothing could escape. She extended her perceptions to everything near and far, drawing it towards her to be destroyed. She left some, and told them where to go, but most were susceptible to powers and were drawn to her.   
  
For weeks, she rained destruction down upon the beings of the galaxy, in an attempt to rid it of problems. Then all was gone. There was nothing left to destroy except herself, and the still unknown onlooker. The boy called to her to stop. Slowly, she turned towards the voice calling to her from the darkness.   
  
_When the seas and mountains fall   
And we come to end of days   
In the dark I hear a call   
Calling me there _  
  
Calling again and again, the boy desperately tried to stop her. The white started to fade, and she became a normal girl again. One that had never seen childhood, and was forced to kill her opponents and her friends. The boy caught her in an embrace as she fell down from her perch in the air, and held her close. Tears stained his uniform, and tears of his own fell down upon her head.   
  
Telling her it would be ok again and again, she began to listen. She realized she was not meant to die, but to live and remake the galaxy into something of her own. Free of the destruction, pain and anger, she could live like she never had before.   
  
_Listen- it speaks to those who were not born to die _  
  
She raised her head up and met the eyes of her rescuer and rock that held her steady when all fell apart. Tearful eyes met, and salty lips came together in a light kiss that held all their hopes of a new future of peace.   
  
_Look! A star rises out of the darkness   
The song of the star enchants my heart _  
--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Great Heart is beating still

The Great Heart Is Beating Still  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
The swirling darkness surrounded the ship to bathe it in a rich purple glow. Looking out at the mottled colors, a lone figure watched the familiar darkness. She was no stranger to the wonders of flight through space and time. She found peace in the calmness of it. No sound could be heard, and total quiet enveloped her.   
  
Her destination was unknown, and her fate was undecided. From a period of happiness, war and destruction had come and invaded the peace. She was no stranger to hard times for that was all she had known. Tranquility was an unknown factor in her life. The white light that had surrounded the figure of annihilation now encircled a figure of harmony.   
  
She drew from the strength of all things. Stars gave in to her will, and black holes moved out of her way. Planets orbited around her, and all life attached to her. The sleeping figure next to her was oblivious to the happenings, but nevertheless was a witness to the transformation in the girl.   
  
_Summon forth your strength   
For you must fight   
Through endless dark   
Through chasms of stone. _  
  
Opening her mind, memories crashed down upon her body and soul in waves. Preparing ships at dawn and daily fighting was shown to her as she saw them so many years ago. People she had loved came back in her mind, but not to haunt her. Rather, they gave her the strength she needed to go on. Her task was daunting, but impossible things were what she specialized in her whole life.   
  
Her family knew challenges well for they had made it through many. She was the one left, and as other's fell she rose. The setting of planets and the falling of the twin suns of Tatooine stood out in contrast with the death that often invaded her memories. Her family, once large, had faded into the war.   
  
She had one love left. That love would guide her like a star in the blackness of night. Still bathed in the white light, she looked almost god-like to the awakening figure in the seat next to her. Eyes closed and brown hair cascading down her back she had an angelic appearance.   
  
_She never watched   
the morning rising,   
Too busy with the   
days first chores   
But oft she would watch   
the sun's fading _  
  
Reaching out again, she felt the galaxy come alive at her touch. She could feel the energy of massive stars burning and the gravity of the black holes. She had the power to control them all at her fingertips. But this was not her mission. Through her, life connected to other life and stars became aware of other stars. And she became aware of the presence sitting silently next to her.   
  
The glow faded once again as she started to smile slightly. This joy of having another to stand by her through everything was a feeling previously unknown. She could not even hope to wish it. Now, small gestures such as a smile or taking hold of a hand made her hope for something more. She could think of a future that wasn't what she was forced to do, but rather what she wanted to do.   
  
She allowed herself to be drawn onto the boy's lap and he enveloped her in a hug. Laying her head on his chest, she was able to hear his heart beat strong and steady. It was a comforting sound that represented a life she had spared. It gave her faith that life could get better over time.   
  
_So used to feeling   
the spirit sink   
She had not felt   
her own heart's wish. _  
  
From birth great things were expected of her. She was drawn to the limit of her abilities to please others who wanted her to protect. She led many people, and often they were sent to their deaths by her word. Her eyes ran out of tears sometime in the war, and she watched as life after life was destroyed with clear eyes.   
  
She often wondered when it would be her time to go. To join the power that gave her strength. Her craving for life diminished from watching death, but yet her heart was still beating every time she came back from a battle. Two hearts, of the boy and the girl, beat in harmony.   
  
She is no longer alone with another to hold her upright. The life pulses through her body as she flies through the mottled darkness safe in the arms of The Savior.   
  
_Bound by birth to lead.   
But the eyes still watch clear-sighted.   
The great heart is beating still. _  
--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
